A previously known apparatus of this kind is shown and described in WO 99/56883. In this case the centrifugal rotor supports a gas cleaning device that includes both a number of conical separation discs rotatable with the centrifugal rotor and a number of stationary conical separations discs. The stationary separation discs are arranged between the rotatable separation discs. The gas cleaning device has a gas inlet for the gas to be cleaned formed in a rotatable housing, that supports the rotatable separation discs on its inside, and a gas outlet for cleaned gas formed as a stationary central tub, which on its outside supports the stationary separation discs. An apparatus designed in this way is relatively expensive to manufacture. Particularly the conical separation discs are expensive.
Another known apparatus of the defined kind is shown and described in the Japanese patent application no. 11087568 (Publication Number 20002 79851 A). In this case a centrifugal rotor delimits a relatively large, peripherally arranged separation chamber for cleaning of liquid and a relatively small, centrally arranged separation chamber for cleaning of gas. An apparatus designed in this way has a relatively poor gas cleaning efficiency. The available separation space in the centrifugal rotor for gas to be cleaned is relatively small and is, in addition thereto, situated relatively dose to the rotational axis of the centrifugal rotor.
A further known apparatus intended for simultaneous cleaning of a liquid and a gas is shown and described in DE 43 11 906 A1. In this case the centrifugal rotor is completely without special members for the gas cleaning. The gas to be cleaned is to be brought into rotation by the centrifugal rotor by being introduced into a narrow gap between the centrifugal rotor and a stationary housing surrounding the latter. Even an apparatus designed in this way has a relatively poor gas cleaning efficiency.
The object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for accomplishing continuous cleaning of both a liquid and a gas, said apparatus having a good gas cleaning efficiency and being relatively inexpensive to manufacture.